


iridescent hues

by synergies



Series: fakiru week 2018 [1]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, can i get a uhhhhhh self indulgent au??, rue + mytho are there for like .5 seconds??, vaguely but. it counts.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synergies/pseuds/synergies
Summary: Shades of pink, Fakir realizes, is something he's come to associate with her more often than not.





	iridescent hues

### ( darling, that is the color of your love; ever-changing )

Pink is not her favorite color, but one that gets associated with her more often than not; knowledge that comes from being friends for as many years as they have.

Pink is the laces for her usual pair of ballet slippers. Pink is the rosy color of Ahiru's cheeks, an ethereal color that seems to remain consistently, never a shade lighter. Pink is the skirt that spins with her as she twirls around, hands grasping at Rue’s as she tries to get the other girl to join in her antics.

( Pink is the delighted flush of her face when Rue begrudgingly joins in and allows the younger to spin them around the room )

Pink is her favorite lipstick, the one that tastes like peaches and—

She catches him watching— staring, if Fakir feels like being honest— and beams brightly. He can feel his ears burn while Mytho has a good laugh at his expense.

( He makes an effort to hide his expression when the sound of her giggling manages to reach him ).

* * *

Pink, admittedly, is perhaps something only he associates with her; a little thing that is undoubtedly from years of minute observations. A subconscious connection more than anything— well, it is what he'd like to say, anyways.

So okay, maybe he’s in a _little_ deeper than he originally anticipated.

It’s fine. He’s fine. Everything’s alright— as always, sweet and certain denial is how he chooses to handle situations.

Besides, it’s her dumb little plan; he can keep up the charade, even if things aren’t exactly according to plan on his part.

( After all, rekindling a crush he thought he’d gotten over was probably accounted for nowhere in her plans ).

* * *

“Which one?” She holds up two bottles of nail polish in his face, a pout protruding from her lips. “I can’t choose which one would be prettier.” _Which one would make **me** look prettier_ , is what goes unsaid, but Fakir knows the way her mind works a little too well to not figure out what she means.

He gives her a very flat look, clearly unimpressed as he spares the bottles a glance, brushing her off and going back to his book. “You’re fussing over nothing. They’re both fine.” _You’ll look fine_ , he thinks, but does not say— she won’t believe him anyways. He can hear her whine, and a light pressure leans against his arm, so he’ll put the book aside to better handle the situation, gently prying her off his arm to get a better look at her. “Why don’t you just wear both, if you really like them that much?”

She frowns. “Because that would be tacky.” A raise of his brows at that, because Fakir knows for a fact that she does not care about something like that. “Because it wouldn’t look very nice, a-and most people would probably think it’s kinda childish, so...”

He rolls his eyes at that, because if anything— Ahiru is childish, anyone at least slightly interested in her like that has probably accepted it. “Come on, I’ll do your nails for you... and you can paint mine. Might as well look tacky together.” It’s the kind of promise he’d usually make to Uzura, to get her to cooperate with him— but Ahiru’s mood seems to have done a complete one-eighty, so all things considered, he’ll take that as a victory.

( And yeah, of course he doesn’t really care for the fact that half of his nails are now a very vibrant shade of pink that won’t be going away anytime soon— but if it’s for her sake, he thinks he can bear with it.

The sweet smile and flush to her cheeks will always be worth it ).

**Author's Note:**

> oof we're publishing this at... 10:40 pm so we're barely making it in the first night :'') it's been a while since i've actually done stuff a fakiru week, so i thought i'd try and give a crack at it this year!
> 
> so a few brief notes:  
> > this is a real quick thing bc i didn't finish writing out all my things in advance thank u college  
> > this is kind of from an old fake dating AU draft that.... i would like to keep as a draft bc it's so old. but i realized halfway through i was kind of writing in that AU without meaning to, so i'll clarify some details since it's... probably really weird to read out of context:  
> >> the entire situation is that ahiru decides, hey, i wanna get over my crush on mytho. gain some self confidence in going out with people. let me ask my long time best friend that i absolutely DON'T have feelings for ( spoilers: ahiru is very aware of this fact and is definetly using this as an excuse to try and get fakir to fall in love with her. more spoilers: boy has been in love w/ her for like five years just v good at not showing it )  
> >> which is also a trainwreck bc god knows ahiru takes advantage of the entire situation and has fakir 'help' her with kissing and learning what are respectable boundaries when it comes to being a touchy feel-y person. they're honestly not good at dating but?? they've always had the married couple vibe so people believe them without a question  
> >> well okay rue doesn't. also ahiru hates lying to some people about some things so her and mytho are actually aware of this fact and making bets behind both of their backs about when they're ACTUALLY going to hook up.  
> >> oh also they're like. vaguely college aged??  
> >> anyways there's lots of pining and other details that i'm not going to get into lsdkfjls i hope this wasn't too hard of a read


End file.
